Future Crime Fighters
by TappinCastlefan
Summary: She just wants to get home, take a hot shower, curl up in jammies with her daughter and husband. That's it. Castle family fluff.
1. Batman

_This is why ajksmusic and I need to not be on Skype at 1 AM. Because things like this happen. _

_I really don't even know. Have some Castle/Beckett family fluff. _

* * *

After what very well might be the longest day in the history of her career, all she wants to do is get home. She just wants to get home, take a hot shower, curl up in jammies with her daughter and husband. That's it.

Apparently, she thinks, it's too much to ask because traffic is backed up for blocks down her street – she can see their building in the distance but it's still so far away, and she just wants to be home.

The day sucked. Two open cases, one with leads upon leads – a rush to close, and the other with absolutely none. A standstill. It didn't help that she had Gates practically breathing down her neck about sitting the Captain's exam.

It wasn't that she didn't want to, she told herself, she did. But it was a big change and she and Castle still hadn't had time to sit down and discuss it, amongst the many other changes in their lives right now.

Alexis is in the process of starting a new job, in between places, so she's been in and out of the loft for a couple of weeks. Martha's studio is opening a second studio, Castle is getting ready for a new book tour for his Nikki Heat, Derrick Storm crossover novel and then there was the baby. Still so new that they've only told their daughters and parents.

She just wants to get home.

Finally she manages to find a spot in the garage next to their building and makes it upstairs as quickly as possible. Any slower, she figures, and something else will fall in her way.

As she's pulling her keys out of her pocket she can hear the giggling on the other side of the door. She sighs, smiles. _Finally_. Home.

She's through the door, dropping her file bag and coat before they even notice her. It's perfect though, because if they did she'd miss out on the scene before her.

The opening of _Brave_ is playing on the television, although none of them are paying attention. Alexis, dressed in an Iron Man t-shirt and gold pants that _had_ to belong to Martha is working the camera – snapping stills or taking video she didn't care, as long as someone was catching this on film – tiptoeing backwards around the living room ahead of her father and sister, grinning wildly as Anna laughs and Rick narrates.

Rick. This was one of those instances in which she had no idea if he was goofing off for the sake of his daughter, or using his daughter as an excuse for it. He has on one of his several Green Lantern shirts, complete with gloves and mask, their littlest girl in his arms, flying, she assumed.

"Faster than the speed of light she makes it from Fairy World to Gotham! Zipping over buildings, zooming around clouds and planes. Could it be? Is it? Yes! It's Batgirl!"

"I'm Batman, Daddy!" Their little one argues. "Not Batgirl."

"I'm sorry," he breaks from his narrative to correct himself. "It's Batman!" Just then he turns, spots her.

And so does Anna.

"Mommy!"

Then, she laughs. Falls apart at her seams with happiness when Anna starts to wiggle in her husband's arms, reaching for her. He speeds through the living room, over the couch cushions, pillows and blankets that make up the fluffy city below her flight pattern.

"Quickly Batman travels over the city, rushing to reach the woman crying out for help!"

Kate stumbles back against the door, feigning trouble, "Oh Batman! Save me! I might not make it out alive!" She throws the back of her hand against her brow, the other hand reaching out to the tiny hero. "Help me Batman, you're my only hope!"

Anna lets her father put her down and rushes over, tackling her mother. "I'll save you, Mommy!"

"Hurry! Only a kiss can break the curse!"

She loves moments like this more than anything. When they're all home and making up stories for the little girl. Cocktails of fairytales and superheros, sometimes mixed with watered down versions of her own adventures with Castle. Anna soaks it all in, and sometimes Kate thinks that she may have an imagination to beat her father's.

Anna crashes into her legs, tugging on her shirt to pull her down to her level. Kate sinks and lets her daughter land in her lap as soon as she hits the floor. Little hands frame her face, tiny fingers pressing against her cheeks. Anna presses a smacking kiss against her forehead just as Kate closes her eyes. For a moment she makes no sound, doesn't move. She can feel Anna's breathing, the little girl staring at her waiting to see if she saved the day.

"Did," she pleads, "did it work?"

Just as the girl's voice tips towards upset Kate pulls her down, her fingers tickling Anna's sides as she peppers kisses all over. Anna laughs and laughs, the sound echoing through the loft like a song. She thinks she sees a flash go off but keeps going. "Oh, you saved me! I'll love you forever, Batman!" She cries, grinning.

She ends the barrage of tickles, sits up cradling Anna in her arms, the both of them catching their breath as they let out a few leftover giggles. Her little one sighs, cuddles in closer, her arms wrapped around Kate's neck. "Love you forever," she mumbles into the collar of her shirt.

"Love you forever, baby."

It's then that she finally gets a good look at what her daughter is wearing. While Alexis is sporting metallic pants, Anna is by no means less flashy. She's got on a pair of pajamas that Kate has never seen – a little grey top with the Batman symbol, the words "Future Crime Fighter" in an arc above it, little white pants covered in the logo, but over that, _oh_, she can't help but laugh just a little. Anna has on a yellow and black tutu over the leggings.

She wipes some stray curls out of Anna's face. "Where'd you get these PJ's, Anna?"

Anna grins, glows even, with excitement. "Lexi got them for me! I'm Batman!"

"Yeah," Kate laughs, "I can see that. And a very good Batman you are." She rubs her nose with Anna's, sending the little girl into another peal of laughter. "And the tutu?" She tugs on the colored tule.

"Found it in the toy store," Castle says. "It was too perfect to pass up."

"Sure it was," she gently rolls her eyes at her childish husband, but can't fight the little smile playing at her lips.

Reluctantly, she lets Castle help her stand, his arms wrapped around them both. Once she's up Anna squirms, drops to the floor before running back to her big sister, babbling something about a toy bow and arrows and _where are they, Lexi?_

"Hey," she looks up and before she can return the greeting he kisses her. "Long day?"

"The longest," she sighs, turns and wraps her arms around his waist. "But this makes it better. Worth it."

"Good," he smiles. They both laugh when they hear Anna and Alexis discussing how Merida's a hero even though she's a girl, and that she can be Batman because girls can be heros too.

"She's in a hero kind of mood."

"So I've gathered. Looks like you and Alexis had no problem joining in."

"'Course not. Now," he whispers into her ear, "There may or may not be a related surprise waiting for you in the bedroom."

She narrows her gaze at him, trying to figure out his angle. "You do know that both of your daughters are wide awake and, _right here_."

"Why Detective Beckett, I have no idea what you are implying."

"Mhmm," she hums. Suspicious. "I guess I'll just have to go investigate then."

"I guess you should," he pushes.

She makes for their bedroom after instructing him to supervise the girls currently having target practice with the window. Sure enough, she finds her own shirt on the bed – Captain America – and can't figure out exactly whose idea this was of the three of them, though she's fairly certain that it's her husband's unique way of telling her that she should take the position Gates is offering her.

She changes quickly, opting for a pair of looser leggings with the shirt, dreading the fact that she's not too far away from having to put away her skinny jeans for the next several months.

But the sounds of her family just beyond the door settle in, make her heart swell in spite of it. She can't wait to add to their family.

When she walks back into the living room Rick is helping Anna figure out how to aim the little plastic, suction-cup arrows at the glass. The little girl's tongue is poking out from her lips in concentration. Alexis watches on from the side, dutifully holding the extra arrows for Anna.

"Hey Anna," she calls when she spots Kate, "You want to show Mommy what else we bought today?"

Oh, Kate thinks, so it was a whole shopping trip today then. Before she can ask Anna is scampering off to the office, returning with a small bag from Comicadia. "What's this?" She asks when her daughter hands it over.

"A present!" Anna chirps.

"For me?"

Anna looks puzzled for a moment, turns back to look at her sister for the answer.

"Kind of," Alexis supplies. "But you don't need it yet." Rick steps over and wraps an arm around his oldest looking on as she pulls apart the plastic to look inside the bag.

"Oh," she sighs, has to push back the flood of emotion at the sight. She pulls out the gift with a gentle hand, the cotton so very soft against her fingers. The top of the tiny body suit is red, the sweeping "R" standing out in yellow, the bottom emerald green. She can't believe it. There's even a yellow cape printed on the back.

"It's for the baby!" She looks up and finds Anna grinning, wide-eyed and so thrilled with herself.

"Did you pick this out all by yourself?"

Anna nods, the waves of her hair bouncing all over, ""Cause I'm Batman! Do you like it?"

"I love it, baby. Come here." She pulls Anna up into her lap, wraps her arms around the girl, nuzzling her nose into her hair. "It's perfect."

Castle takes the onesie from her, dropping it back into its bag and setting it on the counter behind the couch while she rocks Anna back and forth.

"Can we watch the movie now?" Anna asks into her shoulder.

"Yeah, we can" she laughs, wipes a stray tear from the corner of her eye. She hugs her daughter closer to her as Alexis and Castle gather up the blankets and pillows. The four of them cuddle into the re-assembled couch, wrapped up in blankets as Merida rides off with a plan to change her fate.

She's tucked into Castle's side, nearly to the end of the movie when she notices that both Anna and Alexis have fallen asleep against them.

"She really picked it out herself?" She asks her husband.

"She did. I think Alexis may have pointed it out, how cute it was, but Anna decided that we had to buy it."

Her fingers card through the short waves of Anna's hair. The little crime fighter's weight is warm against her and everything she wanted after the hellish day.

"I'm not sure she realizes that we can't use it for months though." He muses.

The smallest laugh escapes her lips, entertained by the fact that he's probably right and when their daughter finds out that they have to wait until there's actually a baby to put in the little Robin onesie she'll pout for days.

"She'll live."

He presses a kiss to the side of her head, she squirms in closer, just a bit. As if there was actually any more space to fill in. The sun is setting just outside the window and she knows that they're all going to be hungry soon. Yet, she can't bring herself to mind, or want to move at all.

"Good way to end the day?" His arms tighten around she and Anna, fingers of the hand draped over the couch gently sweeping Alexis's ponytail.

It's a smile like no other. "The best."

* * *

_Yep. Hope you enjoyed!_

**_Tappin  
=)_**


	2. and Robin

_Let's face it. We all knew that this was going to happen eventually. _

* * *

Anna's wiggling at his side. Bouncing from foot to foot, holding the bag in her tight little grip. He can't blame her – he just wants to be there, too.

Kate sent him home as soon as the sun came up, telling him that he need to take a shower, get her some real food, get their daughters, before coming back. He didn't want to go, but he finally caved when she admitted that she wanted to take a nap.

His tough wife.

She'd stayed up nearly all night, even after the long wait and pain of the day before. Neither of them wanted to let the nurse take the baby back to the nursery for the night. Kate had tossed and turned; he shifted uncomfortably in the chair beside her.

He's hoping that she got some sleep while he was gone.

"Daddy, how much more?"

He glances down to see Anna staring up at him, eager. She's been asking the whole way to the hospital about seeing mommy again. He crouches down and points at the numbers on the elevator panel to her. "What floor did I tell you Mommy's on?"

"Fourteen."

He points up to the red digital display at the top. "What's that number?"

"Nine."

"Good girl," he smacks a kiss against her cheek. "Just a few more minutes, Sweetheart."

"Kay," she sighs, still bouncing up and down.

A nurse sharing the elevator with them smiles, "She's adorable," she nods to him.

"We're going to see my Mommy!" Anna pipes up, grinning at the woman. "And my baby!"

"Oh, are you excited?" The nurse plays along with the girl's excitement, surely, Castle thinks, after having met new siblings like her several times.

Anna nods, her arm swinging the little gift bag back and forth.

"Daddy?" She whispers once the nurse has gotten off at a different floor. "What if," her fingers tighten around his, "what if the baby doesn't like me?"

He picks up his littlest girl when the elevator opens at their floor, moves to the edge of a hallway where a gurney is sitting empty. Anna's wrapped herself around him, now, he realizes, she's scared. He lets her down on the empty bed, leans over so that he's at her level.

"What makes you think the baby won't like you?"

Anna shrugs, looks down with the little frown on her face.

"Do you…think he won't like making blanket forts with you and I?"

Nothing.

"Do you think he won't like baking cookies with you and Mommy? Or like watching Disney movies like you do?"

She shrugs. "I dunno."

"Alright, Sweetheart, tell me what's wrong." He climbs up on the bed beside her, tugs her into his lap. She lets the gift bag fall away, instead wrapping her arms around him, burying her face into his chest.

"I dunno how to be a big sister."

"Hey, look at me. Do you think Alexis knew what she was doing when we brought you home? No, she was so nervous that she wasn't going to know how to play with you, or help you with things."

"But Lexi's the best big sister ever!" Anna cries.

"Yeah, she's _your_ best big sister, but you know what?"

"What," she squeaks, threatening to cry but trying so hard to be a big girl.

"Baby's got the two best big sisters I know. Lexi _and_ you."

"But Daddy-"

"It's okay if you don't know how to be a big sister, Anna. Not everyone knows how to do everything the first time they do it. But we learn. You'll figure out how exactly what kind of big sister you are and you'll be great at it. I know you will. And I bet, you're already pretty good, know why?"

"No. Why?"

"You remember how we helped Mommy fold clothes for Baby's room a few weeks ago?" She nods, "Who folded the most towels and knew exactly where to put them?"

"Me?"

"You bet you did. And what about just the other day when Mommy was tired and wasn't allowed to get out of bed. What did you do?"

"I brought Mommy hot chocolate you made and we watched cartoons together."

"See," he hums into her neck, making her giggle, "you already know how to help and be fun."

"You sure," she asks him.

"I'm absolutely sure! And I bet if you ask her, Alexis will teach you everything she knows."

"Okay, Daddy."

"You are going to be an _awesome_ big sister." He punctuates the sentence with a raspberry to her neck and she squirms.

"Can we go see Mommy now?" She manages through the laughter.

"Yeah we can," he laughs as she scrambles down from the bed, hopping, excitement for the visit re-instilled. "Don't forget this," he hands her the bag before she moves, skips up behind her, reminding her of the people around them and how she has to hold his hand and be polite.

"Is Lexi here yet?" She whisper-yells.

"I think so. She said she was going to come over before she goes back to work." He glances at the numbers on the doors as they pass. _1410, 1412, 1414_ – and then he hears it. Kate's lovely laugh as she speaks with her guest.

"…so handsome, Katie."

Her dad. Good.

He stops right outside the cracked-open door. "Ready?" When he looks down at Anna she's staring at the door, her hand has gone limp in his, and she's more still than she is when she sleeps. "Anna?"

"Yeah." She looks up at him. "I can go in?"

He gives her a little nod, a little tap at her back to nudge her forward. He opens the door for her as she peaks around.

"Mommy?"

From the doorway he watches as Kate lights up when Anna walks in, "Hi baby, come here!" He follows his little girl as she skips to the bed, helps her up. He listens with half an ear as Kate chats with Anna while he skirts the room to take a seat next to his oldest.

"Hey Pumpkin," he greets with a hug. "You see your brother?"

"Dad, he's adorable. But Grandpa's been hogging him," she narrows her gaze to Jim.

"I'm sorry," the older man laughs, "I can't help it."

"Sure…" Alexis hums.

They all turn back to Kate in the bed - Anna's curled into her side - and find things quiet. "Hey Anna," Alexis calls to her little sister, "you want to meet our little brother?"

Anna nods, excited but still nervous, he can tell. "Can I stay here?"

"Of course you can," Kate assures her with a squeeze. "Dad?"

At her question, his father-in-law brings the baby over, into Kate's open arms. Before she can ask him to, Castle rounds the bed again to take up the space at Anna's other side. Kate's finger gently peel back the soft white blanket, nudge at the little cap over the baby's head so that Anna can see his full face.

"That's him?"

"That's him." He whispers in Anna's ear. "Think he wants to meet his other big sister."

"Do you want to hold him?" Kate asks the girl.

Anna shakes her head, frantically. "I don't wanna break him."

"You won't break him," Kate assures her, "I promise." Together they make sure Anna's comfortable on the bed, get her sitting straight up with her arms ready.

She sucks in a noticeable breath when her brother is put in her arms, holds it while he settles in, his tiny hands grasping at the blanket.

"He's little." She gasps in awe, looks up at both of her parents. She doesn't even notice her sister and grandfather looking on. "Was I little?"

"Mhmm," Castle hums. He leans over to kiss his wife, rests a hand carefully on Anna's shoulder, "You were a just a little bit smaller."

"What's his name?"

Kate glances at him, knowing. "Hunter."

Anna nods, apparently okay with their decision. She takes it all in, carefully but seriously holding onto the newborn while they all buzz about around her. They're just talking about what Kate wants for lunch when the little boy makes his presence known. He's not crying, but not quiet…he's okay - but he scares his sister.

"Mommy? What's wrong? What happened?" Anna sounds like she's about to cry herself, uneasy and looking ready to get rid of her brother the second someone wants to take him.

"Hey, he's okay, Anna." He assures his daughter. "Just doesn't want to sleep anymore. Look."

Anna averts her eyes to his little face. His eyes are open, grayish-blue and bright like his own. His small fingers have found Anna's hand and grabbed on. "See? He likes you just fine, Anna."

Anna lets out a little laugh that turns contagious. Before he knows it they're all laughing along with her, not really sure at what, but he's thrilled.

"What's in the bag you brought in Anna-Banana?" Jim asks.

"Oh! Daddy, I have to-"

"Alright, hold on," Kate hurries to take Hunter from Anna's arms so the girl can climb down. "What's the hurry?"

"Daddy, where's the bag?" Anna ignores the question, tugs on his hand. An impatient little thing she can be.

He hands it over to her before she can overturn everything in the room. She practically snatches it away and rushes back to the bed, pushing it up onto the mattress with the same care she took to hold her brother.

Kate reaches over with a free hand, cradling their boy in one arm.

"I brought 'im a present, Mommy."

"His first present?"

Castle lifts Anna up onto his hip as Kate fingers open the tissue paper he helped Anna with before they left. "Sort of second," he adds. "We thought it would be perfect for the ride home tomorrow, didn't we," he asks the new big sister.

"And," she starts, "and I can wear my shirt so we go together."

"She had it all figured out on her own, Kate. I swear." Kate just smiles as she pulls the little romper from the bag. It's been sitting in its bag on Anna's dresser for the past six months – their girl having been so insistent that it was her present to hold until her new baby sibling could wear it.

"What do you think Hunter?" Kate asks him, holding the Robin onsie in front of his face to see if he'll react.

Sure enough, he reaches out for the bright red and green fabric and tugs.

Anna beams.

"He likes it!" She squeals.

"Of course he does. His first present from his little big sister."

"Lexi!" Anna reaches for Alexis, runs over and hugs her, "I'm a little big sister!"

"Yeah," Alexis laughs, kneels down to pull her into a tighter hug, "you are! How's it feel?"

"Um…" she scrunches her face, confused at the phrase, "Good?"

"Good," Alexis laughs. "You think we can keep him?"

Anna looks over to the bed where her parents are sitting together, talking with each other and looking at the baby. Hunter. Her little brother. The Robin costume she found to go with her Batman shirt is lying on Mommy's lap.

"Yeah," she smiles at Alexis. "We can keep him."


End file.
